Usually, for pharmaceutical products, safety, quality, and stable supply are required, as well as a therapeutic efficacy on diseases. Therefore, for a compound serving as an active ingredient of a pharmaceutical product, little side effect, excellent storage stability of the compound in various conditions (light, temperature, humidity and so on), and ease of process control in a production stage of the pharmaceutical product (ease of handling) and the like are requested, and the compound will be a pharmaceutical product only when all of these requirements are satisfied.
On the other hand, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2007/0149574 (PTL 1) describes that 2-[[[2-[(hydroxyacetyl) amino]-4-pyridinyl] methyl] thio]-N-[4-(trifluoromethoxy) phenyl]-3-pyridinecarboxamide exhibits a cell proliferation inhibiting effect in a test system using a VEGF-induced HUVEC proliferation reaction evaluation system, exhibits a tumor proliferation suppressing effect in a test system using a tumor-bearing mouse model, exhibits a paw edema suppressing effect in a test system using a rat adjuvant arthritis model, and exhibits a choroidal neovascularization inhibiting effect in a test system using a rat choroidal neovascularization model, and that, owing to these pharmacologic effects, 2-[[[2-[hydroxyacetyl)amino]-4-pyridinyl] methyl] thio]-N-[4-(trifluoromethoxy) phenyl]-3-pyridinecarboxamide is useful as a pharmaceutical, and is especially expected as a prophylactic or therapeutic agent for diseases such as cancer, rheumatoid arthritis, age-related macular degeneration, diabetic retinopathy, diabetic macular edema and the like. PTL 1 also describes that 2-[[[2-[(hydroxyacetyl) amino]-4-pyridinyl] methyl] thio]-N-[4-(trifluoromethoxy) phenyl]-3-pyridinecarboxamide has a property of a light yellow solid.
However, PTL 1 lacks concrete description of benzenesulfonate of 2-[[[2-[(hydroxyacetyl) amino]-4-pyridinyl] methyl] thio]-N-[4-(trifluoromethoxy) phenyl]-3-pyridinecarboxamide, a crystal of the same, a crystal polymorph thereof and production methods thereof, and lacks description and suggestion of a problem that 2-[[[2-[(hydroxyacetyl) amino]-4-pyridinyl] methyl] thio]-N-[4-(trifluoromethoxy) phenyl]-3-pyridinecarboxamide will cause mineral deposition in the stomach when it is orally administered repeatedly.